


At A Table Set For Two

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'reservation'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	At A Table Set For Two

Derek looks over the restaurant with a barely suppressed sense of _shock_ , glancing back at Stiles and then to the front door where there is an elegantly shaped light that announces the place simply as _Carlo’s_.

“But- you- how- I thought that you had to book for this place nearly _five months_ in advance!”

“Six, actually,” Stiles lightly corrects, looking extremely proud of himself and dressed to impress. Derek has to admit that the red really does _wonders_ against the paleness of his skin, and he’ll be sure to make note of that once he gets over his shock. “And you have to make sure to keep up on your appointments to clarify the date, or they’ll give it to someone else.”

“Stiles...” Derek isn’t sure what he should say here, what about all of this that he should touch on first. Casting about in his mind for _something_ , what finally comes out is, “We’ve only been dating for two months!”

For the first time since showing Derek the restaurant, Stiles looks a little embarrassed, but he straightens his shoulders and meets Derek’s gaze head-on.

“I already told you, and I’m gonna _keep on_ telling you until you believe me; I know we can be good together and I _knew_ I liked you for a long time before I asked you out. Sure, at the time I jumped through all the hoops for this place, I kept telling myself that it would be a treat for _me_ , for everything that I’ve been doing lately, but really, I wanted _us_ to come here. I wanted _us_ to sit at a fancy table with candlesticks and show you how much you mean to me.”

This seems to be a night of Stiles rendering Derek speechless, because he has nothing to say to that, nothing to encompass everything that he is feeling right now and how much Stiles shows he cares for Derek **_every day_**.

So, he just nods and gestures for Stiles to lead them in, pressing a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s lips as they go.


End file.
